Leçon de Conduite S
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le Sanctuaire est un microcosme, avec ses lois, ses conduites et ses objectifs, qui paraissent bien étonnants pour le commun des mortels que nous sommes
1. Chapter 1

LEÇON DE CONDUITE S…

Réunion entre le Pope et les Chevaliers d'or

- Chevaliers, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de vous réunir ensemble. Ce que j'ai à vous dire peut paraître bassement matériel mais il y va, en fin de compte, de l'avenir de notre ordre. Il n'est né au sanctuaire que trois enfants cette année, et pas un seul issu des Ors ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

Tous les auditeurs sont choqués ! Le Pope les réunit pour leur reprocher leur vie sexuelle !

- Faire de nouveaux chevaliers est aussi votre devoir, l'auriez-vous oublié ? Ou êtes-vous tous des incapables ?

Le Pope se radoucit en nommant deux chevaliers :

- Ma remontrance ne s'adresse pas à vous deux, chevaliers du Cancer et du Scorpion. Elle est en réalité dans votre cas exactement à l'opposé. Vous deux avez grandement fréquenté le harem, comme l'exige votre devoir, je vous en suis gré. Mais je suis quand même mécontent de votre attitude : vos ardeurs me causent bien des soucis. Votre petit jeu puéril d'essayer toutes les filles, quel que soit leur rang, m'a obligé à changer la loi : Désormais, aucune de vos conquêtes ne montera jusqu'à la caste réservée aux Ors, sinon les rangs inférieurs se seraient vidés plus vite que le tonneau des Danaïdes ! Et auraient privés tous les autres occupants du Sanctuaire des bienfaits de cette institution ! Quant aux autres, j'attends des explications ! Par exemple, Chevalier du Verseau ! Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on vu que trois fois cette année au harem ?

Tous se regardèrent : ainsi le Pope les surveille ! Il tient un état de chacun de leur passage au harem ! Autant dire que cela suffit à dégoûter définitivement ceux qui avaient un minimum de réticence à le fréquenter.

Le Verseau s'agenouille devant son supérieur pour répondre :

- Les femmes se plaignent de la froideur continuelle de ma peau. Et il serait indigne d'un chevalier de leur imposer un quelconque désagrément, voire de les y forcer !

Les autres murmurent entre eux :« Il s'en sort bien, lui, mais quels prétextes pouvons-nous inventer pour faire aussi bien ?»

Le Pope grogna et passa son mécontentement sur un autre : - Chevalier de la Vierge ! Ton explication !

- Je ne suis pas porté … sur la chose, Monseigneur. Mon état de chevalier de la Vierge ne saurait se ternir d'activités aussi avilissantes et…

- Cela suffit ! C'est un ordre ! Je veux t'y voir avant la fin du mois ! Suivant ! Chevalier du Lion, à ton tour. Cela fait presque deux ans que tu évite le harem ! Connaissant ta fougue, je m'attendais à voir ton nom dans les trois plus grands consommateurs

- Sauf le respect auquel je vous dois, et celui que je dois à toute personne, quelle qu'elle soit, ce sont des putes ! Je tiens à mon honneur, ou à défaut, à ma santé

- « Il est dingue ! Il va se faire massacrer ! »

- Oh, je vois que le chevalier du Lion a une fierté qui dépasse mes plus folles estimations ! Monsieur ne saurait se contenter de partager « des restes », c'est bien ça ? Alors Ayolia, dis-nous ! Dans quelle catégorie chasse-tu ? Les domestiques ? Ou bien les gardes ?

Ayolia baisse la tête devant les gloussements moqueurs de ses pairs.

- Bah, après tout, c'est peut être mieux comme ça ! Il y a certain sang qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir se propager !

Ayolia serre les poings et étouffe sa colère. Cette allusion à son « sang de traître » est un coup bas de la part du Pope, mais il est habitué depuis presque 13 ans. Au moins, personne ne soupçonne son secret : ce ne sont pas quelques insultes qui peuvent l'abattre, il en a vu bien d'autres.

- En tous cas, je rappelle à tous que je ne saurai tolérer certaines « digressions » qui vous écartent de votre devoir ! Pour les autres, les efforts restent raisonnables, mais si dans les 4 mois qui viennent, on ne m'annonce aucune grossesse, je sévirais, et sévèrement !

« ===============================================================================

_ça paraît bizarre comme début, non? Je vous publie un petit chapitre d'explication sur les coutumes du Sanctuaire ici évoquées_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à mes nouveaux Commentateurs . Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et apprécient._

* * *

><p>À la nuit noire, quelques coups portés sur un carreau, avant qu'il ne s'ouvre, et qu'une ombre ne pénètre à l'intérieur d'une petite cabane.<p>

- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !

- Il a l'air de dormir comme une masse. Tu l'as encore épuisé avec des milliers d'exercices toute la journée !

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il dorme sans se réveiller de toute la nuit

- Tu es machiavélique ma Chérie

- Tais-toi donc ! Je préfère que tu m'embrasse

- Voici un ordre bien plaisant à exécuter

L'homme soulève la jeune femme dans ses bras et la dépose sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur elle.

« ======================================================= »

- Ça devient difficile de garder le secret, mon cœur. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas hors la loi. Personne ne peut nous reprocher d'être ensembles !

- Je sais heureusement. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête. Tu sais … vis-à-vis des autres femmes chevaliers. Nous sommes soudées, surtout face aux hommes. Et je crains qu'elles ne me tournent le dos si elles apprennent que je les ai, en quelque sorte trahies. C'est ce qu'elles vont penser de toute façon.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles te mettent à l'écart. Comme je le suis

- Ayolia…

- Tu ne mérite pas ça

- Toi non plus, tu ne le méritais pas

- Qu'importe moi. Tu as raison, ce ne sera pas une bonne idée de dévoiler notre histoire. Je suis pas le chevalier le plus apprécié au Sanctuaire. On n'ose pas me le dire en face, non, parce que je suis un or, mais je sens leurs regards de défiance sur moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils se retournent contre toi !

Il la serre contre lui. Marine le sent blessé, mais il ne préfère rien dire.

- Qu'as-tu Ayolia ? Je sens que quelque chose d'autre te bouleverse. Dis-moi mon chéri !

Il la regarde, les yeux humides :

- Je … j'aurais voulu un enfant

- Tu es fou ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait !

- Mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! - dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son cou.

- Oh Ayolia ! Je t'aime aussi. Mais à quoi bon faire un enfant pour qu'on nous l'arrache ?

- Au moins il existerait

- Chéri, tu es né et as grandi au Sanctuaire. Tu as toujours connu ces lois. Mais ce n'est pas normal ce qui se passe ici ! A l'extérieur, les enfants grandissent auprès de leurs parents, on ne les sépare pas. Et moi jamais je ne supporterais qu'on m'enlève mes enfants !

- Tu as raison comme toujours. C'est moi qui suis égoïste. Pardon mon amour

- Et puis… nous sommes encore un peu trop jeunes, non ?


	3. Chapter 3

« ============================================================================= »

« ========================================================================== »

Règles de vie du Sanctuaire :

- On encourage les Chevaliers à procréer : leurs descendants sont ainsi tout désignés pour être des apprentis. Le Sanctuaire entretient, à grands frais, un harem et un orphelinat.

- Les prostituées qui vivent dans le harem ont pour mission de mettre au monde les futurs chevaliers, qu'importe le nom du père.

Le harem est organisé en 4 castes : la plus élevée est celle des femmes réservées aux chevaliers d'Ors : parce que ce sont les plus belles, ou parce qu'elles ont déjà été honorées par un Or. En effet, un Or peut choisir de passer une nuit avec n'importe quelle fille du harem, quel que soit son rang. Mais ensuite, elle ne peut plus passer en des mains plus « viles », et entre ainsi dans la caste réservé aux Ors. Aussi toutes les prostituées font-elles une « chasse aux Ors » pour réussir à leur plaire et s'élever dans la hiérarchie.

Les femmes qui tombent enceintes sont glorifiées et favorisées, surtout si l'enfant est d'un Or.

- Les femmes chevaliers ne sont pas interdites d'avoir des amoureux, mais jamais d'un rang inférieur à elles : ce serait un déshonneur.

Leurs enfants sont très appréciés, car deux parents chevaliers rassurent les espérances sur leurs futures capacités. Mais l'enfant est toujours séparé de sa mère à la naissance : elles sont des guerrières, pas des femmes au foyer.

Mais leur catégorie est fière, et elles se transmettent entre elles des « règles de conduite » plus draconiennes que les lois du Sanctuaire : Porter un masque, tuer tout homme qui verrait leur visage, ou à défaut aimer ce seul vainqueur toute leur vie, ne pas avoir d'enfant…. Elles se sont tant battues pour nier leur statut de femme, pour obtenir les mêmes droits que les hommes, que succomber aux faiblesses des autres femmes est vécu comme une honte

« ============================================================================== »

« ========================================================================= »


	4. Chapter 4

« ====================================================== »

_Le Pope envoie des chevaliers d'argent, dont Marine pour éliminer les Bronzes renégats. Celle-ci protège son disciple et ne retourne pas au Sanctuaire._

_Aussitôt les Bronzes attaquent le Sanctuaire en représailles. - La scène où Ayolia se rend au Japon pour tuer Seiya et où il rencontre Athéna n'a pas eu lieu -_

« =============================================== »

* * *

><p><span>Entrée du Temple du Lion lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.<span>

- Comment oses-tu encore fouiller ce sol sacré ?

- Mais… cette voix ? Ayolia, c'est toi ? Tu es… le Chevalier du Lion ? J'ignorais que tu étais un chevalier d'or, c'est prodigieux ! Écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer les détails, mais tu dois me laisser passer….

- Seul ton cadavre passera ce seuil ! C'est le châtiment pour ta traîtrise envers notre Déesse

- Non, je te jure que je n'ai pas trahi Athéna. Au contraire !

- Silence ! Tu vas payer pour les souffrances que tu as engendrées !

Ayolia l'attaque, et s'énerve de plus en plus, à chaque coup donné :

- Espèce d'ingrat ! Comment ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a donné ! Elle qui avait foi en toi !

- Mais… de qui parles-tu Ayolia ?

- Tu as déjà oublié son nom ? Tu lui devais le respect le plus absolu, elle qui t'as sacrifié 6 ans de sa vie !

- Tu veux dire… que tu parles de … Marine ?

- Elle avait placé tant d'espoirs en toi ! Elle disait que tu serais l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de ta génération ! Elle s'est tant investie dans ta formation et ton éducation !

- Je sais tout ça Ayolia, mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai mal agis envers elle !

- Es-tu si égoïste au point de ne pas voir les conséquences de tes actes ? Que tu décide de renier les lois de la chevalerie, c'est ton choix, absurde et ignoble, mais c'est ton problème ! Mais tu n'avais pas à y mêler Marine !

- Jamais je n'ai…

- Alors que s'est-il passé au Japon, hein ? Elle n'a pas pu te tuer, parce que tu étais son disciple ! Elle a eu pitié, et ça je le comprends, mais toi, toi ! As-tu réfléchi à ce que sera son sort ? Elle ne peut plus revenir au Sanctuaire, sous peine d'être exécutée ! Et c'est ta faute !

- Ayolia, je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas plié ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas imploré pardon au Grand Pope ? Nan, tu as préféré continuer ta rébellion absurde ! Sans te soucier de son sort ! Tu es un monstre ! … Jamais elle ne pourra revenir….- Sa voix devient plus triste que colérique - Elle va devoir se cacher pour survivre… jamais elle ne reviendra…. Jamais - Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Excuse-moi Ayolia, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça te regarde

Ces paroles réveillent la colère du lion qui foudroie Seiya en un instant.

- Sale morveux ! Je vais te tuer ! Je n'aurai pas la pitié qu'a eue Marine, et qui l'a perdue ! Je vais rapporter ta tête au Grand Pope ! Et avec ça j'obtiendrai le pardon de Marine ! Elle ne sera plus déclarée traître, elle pourra me revenir

- Non Ayolia, je t'en prie ! Tu ne dois pas obéir au Pope

- Tais-toi ! Aies au moins le courage d'accepter la punition que tu mérite ! Parce que tout cela est de ta faute ! C'est par ta faute qu'elle est partie. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on m'arrache l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, mais cette fois je peux la venger ! Prépares toi, en garde, parce ta dernière heure s'achève !

- Ayolia ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu tenais tant à elle, mais Marine est vivante ! Si tu nous aide, tu pourras la revoir

- Comment oses-tu une telle ignominie ? T'entendre me proposer de trahir le Sanctuaire ? De trahir notre Déesse ?

- Le Grand Pope et le Sanctuaire ne sont pas Athéna

- Blasphème ! Tu ne respecte donc rien ? Meurs, chien !

- Ayolia, non !

Le Lion s'arrête pétrifié, le poings en suspend. Il se retourne :

- Marine !

- Ayolia, tu dois le croire !

- Tu es revenue…

Elle s'approche en courant : - Seiya se bat pour la justice, tu dois l'écouter

Le chevalier d'or la prend par les épaules :

- Marine, que dis-tu ? Arrête de le défendre, il a trahit le Sanctuaire. Et par cette action impie, a provoqué ta disgrâce ! Marine, tu dois te cacher. Viens, viens, je vais t'aider. On va s'enfuir ensemble, je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi

- Ayolia, mais tu ne comprends rien ? - Elle le repousse agacée- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Mais de toute la terre ! De notre Déesse qui va mourir si nous n'intervenons pas ! Le Pope est un imposteur !

- Marine, chut ! Ne dis pas ça ! Si on t'entend…

- Ayolia, réveilles-toi ! Ne sens-tu pas ce qui se passe ? C'est le Pope qui a fait tuer ton frère, et toi tu reste là à le défendre !

- Ne parles pas de ce traitre qui…

- Ce n'était pas un traître ! C'est le Pope qui a essayé de tuer Athéna ! Pas Ayoros ! Au contraire ! Il a donné sa vie pour l'arracher des griffes de cet usurpateur démoniaque

- Que dis-tu ?

- Ton frère était un héros Ayolia ! Le meilleur protecteur d'Athéna, pour qui il a donné sa vie il y a 13 ans. Tu dois me croire

- Marine, je… - Ayolia se passe une main sur le visage, visiblement troublé et choqué.

- Ayolia, t'ais-je déjà menti ?

- Non Marine. Mais tu as pu être abusée par…

- C'est nous tous qui avons été abusés par ce monstre qui se cache sous les habits sacrés du Pope. Pendant des années. J'ai rencontré Athéna, Ayolia. J'ai rencontré la Déesse. Et tu peux la voir aussi, si tu descends les marches jusqu'au pied du Bélier. Elle est là, blessée, et nous devons la sauver ! C'est ça notre devoir !

Elle lui prend la tête entre ses mains :

- Ayolia, as-tu confiance en moi ?

- Plus que tout, mon cœur. Je te confierai ma vie sans un regret

- Alors viens avec nous. Aide-nous à sauver Athéna, à venger et réhabiliter ton frère

« =============================================== »

* * *

><p><em>je reconnais que le passage d'un chapitre à l'autre est un peu décousu. je voulais explorer une autre version du combat du Lion et de Pégase, en y mêlant les sentiments d'Ayolia et de Marine.<em>

_Merci de tes encouragements . Nous avons le même couple fétiche, et je ne cesserai de militer pour eux!_


End file.
